She's Mine
by BlackLynx17
Summary: One day Amu sees Ikuto in the park hanging out with 7 girls and gets jealous so she decides to do the same thing to him except she's gonna go out with every boy in her class. What's going to happen when Ikuto sees Amu in the park surrounded by 20 boys?


**BlackLynx17: Hey BlackLynx17 here and I just want to thank you for all the reviews for the other stories…..Now I want to give you a better story(if possible) about Amu and Ikuto!!! **

**Amu is 12 Ikuto is 17 and sorry Tadagay haters I had to put Tadase in this story or else it wouldn't be good I HATE HIM TOO Thanks for reading and please enjoy this story I do not own Shugo Chara (sorry for my language) rated K+ for language and lime**

She's Mine

Amu was walking home from school one day and decided to take a short cut through the park, little did she know that a certain feline was hanging out with other felines.

"Hey Amu-chan school was so long wasn't it" Ran said.

"Yah I thought I would never get out" Amu said.

"Hey look a butterfly desu" Suu said and started chasing it.

"Suu wait up" Miki said and followed her.

"Shouldn't we go after them" Ran said.

"Yah but let's walk ok I'm tired" Amu said.

"Ok" Ran said.

Meanwhile

Suu was chasing the butterfly then she stopped. "What's wrong Suu?" Miki said. "Look" Suu said and pointed straight ahead. "Look at wh…." Miki couldn't finish because then she saw it, Ikuto surrounded by 1,2…3,4….5..6..7 girls. "We have to go back and stop Amu from coming here" Miki said.

"Why" Suu said.

"Cause Amu is in love with Ikuto" Miki said.

"Ok let's hurry" Suu said then they flew off towards Amu.

"There you guys are come on let's go" Amu said walking towards Ikuto.

"No Amu let's go back to….." Miki said not knowing how to finish "To School" Suu finished "I forgot something" she said.

"Alright let's go ba-" "Ikuto your so strong" a girl said. "What was that?" Amu said.

"Nothing let's go back" Suu said but Amu ignored her. She walked forward and saw Ikuto surrounded by 7 girls no not girls Amu thought 7 sluts.

Amu's P.O.V.

What is Ikuto doing with those girls. Amu hid behind some bushes and listened to there conversations. "Hey Ikuto lets go out on a date" one girl said.

"no go out with me" another said clinging to Ikuto

"please girls he loves only me"

"well he's gonna marry me"

"kiss me Ikuto"

"no me"

"be my boyfriend"

"go out with me" they all said then Amu ran home afraid to hear his answer. Amu ran home and up the stairs "Amu is that you" Amu's mom said. SLAM she slammed the door and locked it.

Amu's P.O.V.

Ikuto that basterd hanging out hanging out with those sluts…wait am I jealous? Damn him I think I may like him but what can I do. She got her phone and called Rima, Yaya, and Utau and asked them to come over.

Normal P.O.V

Everyone gathered at Amu's house. "What happened Amu?" Utau said. "I saw Ikuto in the park today with 7 sluts hanging around him" Amu said.

"Huh really" Yaya said. "Yah" Amu said.

"Are you jealous" Rima said. "Yes a little pissed of Amu said. "Well Amu there is only one thing to do" Utau said. "What Amu said. "Get him jealous make him feel how you felt" Utau said. "How?" Amu said. "That's easy you just have to….." Utau said.

"WHAT" Amu, Yaya, and Rima said.

"Just go out with every boy in your class" Utau said.

"WHAT I was thinking just spray him with a hose but NO"

"Not like that Amu just ask them to meet you at the park tomorrow after school"

"How will that make Ikuto jealous"

"Easy I'll just happen to walk by you with Ikuto"

"I don't even know how many boys are in my class"

"Nineteen unless you want to include Tadase" Rima said. "Yes that will make him really jealous do you have there numbers" Utau said. "All 20 I'll call now" Rima said. "Wait I haven't decided yet" Amu said.

"Amu it's simply do you want to see Ikuto jealous, make him fell how you felt today and who know might run up and kiss you" Utau said. "Kiss me" Amu said blushing "ok call them"

"Good choice I just finished they all agreed especially Tadase" Rima said. "Alright Amu you can't back out now I'll make sure Ikuto is there at the park see you tomorrow" Utau said then left. "Good luck" Rima said then left. "bye Amu-chii" Yaya said then left. "Guys" Amu said. "Yes" the charas said. "Tomorrow I want to find Yoru and make him go to the Royal Garden with you ok" Amu said. "ok" they said.

The Next Day

Amu was about to leave the house when Amu's mother stopped her. "Amu we are not gonna be here tonight okay" she said. "Ok" Amu said then left.

After School

Amu was walking to the park with 20 boys following her. She sat down under a tree and waited for Utau and Ikuto to show up.

Yesterday

"Ikuto meet me at the park after school ok it's important" Utau said. "Ok" Ikuto said.

The Next Day

Ikuto showed up at the park and saw Utau. "What did you want?" Ikuto said. "Just to hang out come on" Utau said then grabbed him and dragged him forward with her.

With Amu

"Why did you call us out here Hinamori" one guy said. "Yah" the others said. Amu just smiled and said "I just wanted to hangout with you all." They all blushed and then she saw Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

Man what a drag why did Utau call me out here? "I just wanted to hangout with you all" I heard someone say. I know this voice it's ……AMU"S. Ikuto's cat ears and tail popped out. He jumped into a tree across from Amu and hid there. What is Amu doing here with all these guys she's mine I thought then I saw her say something. "Oh please just call me Amu" she said smiling. WHAT, what is she doing making them call her Amu why do I feel so mad so insecure am I jealous I don't care as long as ….. wait is that Tadase there what the hell I thought she didn't like him. "So what do you want to do" one guy said. "Well I am kinda thirsty" Amu said. "Go get Hina- I mean Amu something to drink" he said then all the boys ran except for Tadase.

Amu's P.O.V.

Look at all those boys run except for Tadase gosh I hate him. "Did you really want to hangout with me" Tadase said. Yuck hell no I rather jump of a cliff I am just using you but let's get Ikuto a little jealous I got up and hugged him "of course" I said uhggg I might throw up I let go.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

WHAT DID SHE JUST HUG HIM NOOO THAT'S IT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER wait what is he about to do no only I can do that to Amu I said then jumped to them.

Amu's P.O.V.

Whew I thought I was gonna die there "Amu" Tadase said and leaned forward no I want my first kiss to be with Ikuto not Tadase Ikuto please help me then he appeared.

Normal P.O.V.

Ikuto jumped in front of Tadase. "Hey what are you doing" Tadase said. All the other boys came back and saw Amu with Ikuto. "Making a statement" Ikuto said then kissed Amu in front of everybody. They all gasped "She's Mine" he said and with those two words Amu's heart fluttered. He picked up Amu and jumped to her house. He landed on her balcony and opened the sliding door. He put her down and pushed her into a corner. "Now my little strawberry what were you doing with all those guys? Answer truthfully or else" Ikuto said kissing her neck. "Or else wh- OW" Amu yelled (**for those who don't know Ikuto bit her ^. ^)**

"Or else that NOW ANSWER" Ikuto said.

"Nothing ow hanging out ow that was the truth I called them to hangout with me."

"I know I just love hearing you scream" he laughed "now next question why"

"To get to know them better OW!!!" Ikuto bit down a little to hard.

"AMU" he growled.

"Fine I was using them" she said.

"Why" Ikuto said.

"To get ah you ah j-jealous" she moaned. Ikuto stopped and looked at her "why" he asked.

"Cause yesterday I saw you in the park with all those sluts clinging to you and it made me jealous then I ran away" Amu said. Ikuto picked her up and threw he on the bed and started kissing her. "You silly girl how could you think I liked them they just followed me from school if you stayed I told them I wasn't interested and that I had a girlfriend" he said. Amu started crying "Amu I was talking about you I love you Amu be my girlfriend?" Ikuto said. "Of course Ikuto I love you" Amu said. "Good and now as my girlfriend I order you to stay away from Tadase FOREVER it almost killed me when I thought he was gonna kiss you" Ikuto said. "Ok thanks for saving me Ikuto-koi" Amu said. "Anytime" he said and started kissing her again.

**BlackLynx17: Hey guys did you like it I was thinking of making it a lemon or making a sequel with a lemon tell me what you think please review bye**


End file.
